The start of the strong
by Hiet1203
Summary: They were together at the start before they separated for strength to face each other again. They will be the strongest through their losses and gains. The rest will struggle at their feet and the best will fall to their blade lead onto the path and kept on with their will. Though they are in the darkness they will rise to face their enemies. I'm horrible at summaries just to say.


Well well well… I finally decided to post something though this is just cause I felt like posting atm pretty sure I didn't do many mistakes and if I did well I was planning to fix it tomorrow though just gonna put this up for now and yes if you had read my other two stories well I am continuing them as I have just finished my schooling and am now entering university though I don't think I will be as busy and will have more free time on my hand.

Well anyways this was something that I wrote between 1:30-2:30 am cause I just couldn't sleep though I will be continuing it probably tomorrow with how free my days looks. Anyways cheers enjoy and be back soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Bleach though if I did well probably would still be on at the 3 chapter mark. :D

* * *

The sun hid behind the clouds that dispensed the cold unrelenting rain onto the infrastructure or ground and any other occupant without the help of shelter. Through the thick and heavy downpour around the park seven figures could be made out with one being an adult given the height though he had a young girl on his shoulder. If one were to see this man they could make out his brown hair that didn't even touch his shoulder it was unkempt and wavy giving a relaxed sight to his face, along with his hair were his greyish-blue eyes which seemed to hold little to no emotion in them. His style of clothing which consisted of a large long cloak that reached from the ground to the top of his neck.

The girl that was situated on his shoulder wouldn't be able to be noticed to be a girl unless you could see beneath the hood of the cloak that she wore which was identical to the older man's only being shorter than his. The girl underneath had light green hair the was simple in style a bit unkempt but much more style than the older figure, one single pink eye with the other covered by a mask of some sort that resembled a helmet with two horns and a flames design though one horn seemed to be cut off to a stump.

Around the two figures laid several bodies of teenagers and some adults although the adult had taken the full brunt of the accident they had miraculously survived while the teenagers were more or less spirits except for the three youngest on the bridge. All the people that were still alive were not conscious compared to the kids who had become spirits each having a fairly large reiryoku inside of them but two were exerting a lot of reiatsu from their small bodies which confused the older male as he did not think that someone so young would have so much to surge out of their bodies.

The large orange haired teen was the first to recover quickly jumping to his feet and running towards the person that was next to his body which seemed to not even be noticed by him. "Mom… MOM… ANSWER ME MOM!" The man could see tears falling from his face straight through the body that lay underneath him as he continued to try and grab his mother with no prevail due to being a spirit.

"It's no use boy you will not be able to touch her… you along with a few others here have died and been disconnected from your bodies. There doesn't even seem to be a chain of fate that links your souls to your bodies." The man tried to explain to them though the other seemed to be in too much shock to take it in… or so he thought.

"So what you are telling us is that we are no longer bound to the word of the living?" A dark haired boy from his right side came into view seemingly not even affected by the incident at all.

"Yes that is precisely what I am saying though I am curious… why is it you do not seem to care about losing your life…" though there were better things to ask the teenager he was still curious.

"I do not find that this would be of any concern to you as I myself do not even know your name" This boy was pushing his curiosity to new heights from before though he supposed it would be proper etiquette to introduce himself to the boy.

"My name is Coyote Starrk and this is Lilynette Gingerback we were wondering around this world for some sightseeing before we came upon your problem of sorts… the rain seems to sooth my mind compared to the heat of the sun" Though the reply was honest the orange haired boy was having a hard time dealing with his current predicament.

"How can you guys be so casual when there are people lying at your feet!" It would have been a yell though the boy seemed to have lost his voice over the shock of things.

All of a sudden a shriek could be heard coming from the other side of the bridge followed by a large howl that filled the ears of the surrounding people. "Before we go into that just excuse me for a moment while I take care of this problem that has exposed itself" Starrk who was now known by the two headed over to the other side with a quick sonido surprising both boys while the dark haired one kept a seemingly straight face while the orange haired one seem to be flabbergasted from the display.

-A few moments earlier on the other side of the bridge-

"Are you okay" The sound of a man's voice reached her ears as she slowly opened her eyes to see a large boy standing over her. When she finally regained her senses and noticed the situation she was red all over her cheeks and lower face seemingly covering her red line that stretched across her nose from one cheek to the other. This was what it was like until the realisation of what had happened hit her and she jumped up almost hitting the boy over as she did and raced over to the bridge where she had seen her mother's body lying down on the ground only to see a large monster type being seemingly picking up the body, effortlessly before ripping what seemed to be a carbon copy of her mother from her body breaking a chain before eating her without a single sound except a few crunches and the splatter of blood on the ground .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she was screaming before the boy could even silence her as it decided to roar itself and start walking towards them.

* * *

Hope you injoyed if not sorry but well… IDK figure it out yourself as I am just writing stories mainly for my enjoyment. Also cheers to those who like it you are awesome :D now all I need to do is add dancing penguins and everything will win.


End file.
